


Dreams Across Worlds

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, kind of, not believing that the other exist, pinning, second part begins with some arguing, some bad language bc remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: The dreams began years ago and while neither of them could fully believe that the other place existed, it all felt too real. The smiles, the careful touches, the laughter.Good thing they have good friends to talk with about it all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Tumblr one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Kudos: 36





	1. The barista

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part drabble from tumblr

“Well, I see that someone is having a good day,” chirped Patton as he bounced up to Virgil’s side. The man in question was startled out of his thoughts and looked at his friend and colleague, gripping his shirt over his heart.

“Jesus, Pat, warn a guy!” Virgil said as he tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. With a sigh he turned back to his locker and pulled out a rubber band to tie his hair up with. “And what are you talking about? It’s a regular ass day at this boring job.”

Patton’s giggle made him glance at him as he tied a small ponytail.

“Well, you didn’t hear me entering the room or saying hi. And you have that dopey smile of yours!”

He huffed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t really deny Patton’s claims.

“Oh! You dreamt about him again, didn’t you?” Patton said and squealed when he noticed the red hint on Virgil’s cheeks. “You did! Oh my gosh, did he kiss you? Or did he take you out on a date? Tell me!”

“Our shift is beginning,” Virgil said instead as he took quick steps towards the door leading out to the café.

The excited giggling behind him only made him blush harder.

By the time lunch came around, the two were finally done with their morning shift and done changing clothes. Remy waved them off only to look amused when they went to take a seat by one of the tables where one of their regulars usually sat by.

And this time was no exception.

“Logan!” Patton said and waved to their friend by the table. Virgil simply raised two fingers in a small greeting.

“Hello,” Logan says and makes room for his friends, gathering the papers and books laid across the table. “How are you today?”

“Good,” Virgil said with a shrug as he sat down.

Patton slid in beside Logan and excitedly clapped his hands. “Virgil dreamt about his dream date again!”

“Patton!” Virgil whined and hid his face in his hands.

Logan gave Virgil an amused look. “It’s been a while since we’ve been updated on your dream version. Has he finally gotten a date from the prince?”

“Not you too, Lo,” Vigril groaned and let his head fall to the table with a dunk.

“Come on, kiddo! We haven’t heard anything about it in a while!”

Virgil stayed quiet.

“I’ll buy you your favorite hot chocolate?”

Glancing up, Virgil saw Patton looking at him with hope. “... The one with the caramel?”

“Yup!”

Patton brightened at his sigh and looked somehow even more excited when Virgil sat up.

“Okay, fine.”

“Excellent,” Logan hummed and closed the book in his hands.

Virgil took a deep breath as he recalled the dream. He smiled fondly at the memory, he was always happy that he remembered these dreams vividly.

“It started like it always does. Me, entering his room and teasing him as he kept being dramatic. His getup was different this time though, more like he was prepared to get dirty. As usual, he dragged me into a twirl before dragging me out of the room and through the corridors of the castle,” he said with a smile.

“Ah, an outdoor adventure this time? Did he slay another dragon for you?” Logan grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip as he raised an eyebrow.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”

Patton elbowed Logan before turning his full attention back to Virgil. “Continue!”

“So,” Virgil said with a sigh, “he dragged me out to the stables. And this time he didn’t let me have my own horse, insisting that I would ride with him. Said and done, we rode for a long time. It was getting dark by the time when we stopped but that didn’t deter him. He made us sit down and as soon as it got fully dark, these… I don’t know what they were, dragons? Birds? Either way, they were flying around and glowing in this beautiful blue color. They looked ethereal! I’ve never seen anything like it.” He didn’t mention that they sat close enough for Virgil to feel the heat radiating from the prince, but the memory of it made him smile.

Patton’s coo and Logan’s chuckle brought Virgil back from his memories.

“Aw, that sounds like a cute date! What did you do afterwards?” Patton said, eyes positively sparkling at the thought of the date.

The reminder made Virgil’s shoulder slump. “I woke up,” he muttered.

“You spent the rest of the night watching these creatures?” Logan asked as he tapped his chin.

“Well, yeah. It was really beautiful.”

“Too bad it’s just a dream. You always seem so happy after you’ve had those dreams.” Patton put his head in a hand and sighed dreamily.

“And the world seems so fantastic too. I would love to study all of its creatures,” Logan said with a nod.

A smile tugged on Virgil’s lips. “Yeah. A world full of magic, dragons, kingdoms, royalty and other mythical creatures. What I wouldn’t give to live in such a world instead of this one.”

“Now, don’t you go and diss our world! We have wonderful technology! Bet that they can’t keep a long distance conversation in real time!” Patton said and reached over to pat Virgil’s arm.

“Yeah,” Vigril agreed, but his mind stayed on ethereal creatures flying in the sky and a smile that seemed reserved only for him.


	2. The prince

Roman felt his nails dig into the palm on his hands and he grit his teeth, it was all he could do to not snap back at his father.

“Roman, please. Enough of this nonsense,” the king said with a tired voice. At the moment, he looked much older than he was. Probably because they’ve had this very argument so many times by now.

“It’s not  _ nonsens _ !” Roman hissed as he threw out his arms in a wide motion. “ I know that we’re meant to be together! Why else would I dream of him?”

The king clasped his hands together and bit back a frustrated yell. “The seers have already tried to look into your dreams to locate this man. Several times. And each time they’ve failed. He doesn’t exist, Roman. You need to focus on the duties you have, not chasing a silly dream!”

“I  _ do _ do them! Why is it so wrong of me to look for my apparent soulmate as well?”

“Because soulmates don't exist!”

The yell seemed to echo the words in the small room, yet silence laid heavy on them.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Roman lowered his head to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

He didn’t move when a chair creaked and the king sighed.

“I’m sorry, Roman, but this pointless chase after someone who doesn’t exist-”

“You just don’t want to lose face in front of the other kings!” Roman snapped and when he gave the king a glare, he could see that his father’s face was a bit paler. “You don’t want a son who talks about things that shouldn’t exist! A son who dreams beyond dreams! You just-” Roman choked on the words and took a deep breath- “don’t want to be perceived as crazy.”

With that Roman sharply turned around and stormed out of the room.

The servants and the guards made sure to be out of his way as he ran past them. He must’ve passed his mother as he could hear her shout after him, but he didn’t care and he didn’t stop until he had reached his room.

The door had barely been slammed shut and the lock making sure no one else would enter before Roman collapsed onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. Yes, it was very un-princely of him to act like this and he was certainly not acting like the adult he supposed he was. But he didn’t care and let out another frustrated scream before throwing the too soft pillow across the room. He didn’t watch it land as he collapsed face first into the silk sheet, planning not to move for the rest of the day and simply sulk over yet another argument with his father.

Apparently ‘rest of the day’ meant only a few minutes, as the lock on the door made a soft ‘click’ as it was unlocked and two pairs of footsteps walked in.

“Get out,” Roman said, his voice muffled by the sheets and the mattress.

“Nope!” Remus said, popping the p, and walked over to Roman’s bed only to plop down on it beside his twin.

“Did you even take a bath before you came in?” Roman grumbled despite already knowing the answer, he could smell the stench of sweat coming from Remus, and moved his arms to prop up his head. “And can’t you stop breaking into my room?” He added when he spotted Janus a couple of feet away.

“I simply asked the lock if it would let us in, it opened by itself,” Janus said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Stupid magic locks and their favoriasing of magicians,” Roman grumbled and hid his face in his arms.

“You know,” Remus began and poked Roman in the arm, “dad’s just a dick. He’s worried that none of the other princes will accept marrying you.”

Roman made a weak attempt to shuffle away from the intruding finger but didn’t care enough to swat the offending hand away. Nor did he bother to look up when the bed dipped when a third person sat down on it.

“Well, he can fuck off,” Roman grumbled.

Janus huffed. “So, what was the dream about this time?”

Roman stilled as the memory of the most recent dream came to his mind and he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah! You and dad always snaps at each other when you have one of those! Did you snog him up? Oh! I know!” Remus quickly sat up and clapped his hands. “You finally decided to fuck!”

Roman’s face became flushed at that thought and kicked his brother off the bed. “Remus!”

“Alright, no fucking this time,” Remus said while snickering, only sitting up from his sprawled position on the floor.

Janus sighed and reached over to pat Roman on his back. “There, there. Someday you will get him into bed, even if it wasn’t this night.”

Letting out a groan, Roman tried to burrow his face even more into his arms. “Not you too.”

The bed bounced a bit as Remus joined them up there again. “Come on! Tell us!”

After contemplating if he should kick them out and tell the lock to not let them in again he sighed and rolled to the side so he could see his brother and friend. His head rested on one of his arms and the other hand tapped the sheet beneath him. “He picked me up with that weird cart of his and drove us to this house with a lot of other people in it. There was that funky music filling the building but it wasn’t loud by any means, it was dim but held enough light to not be bothersome.” Roman let out a breath and smiled.

“There was this enclosure where people were going round and round on these- these-!” Roman sat up and motioned wildly with his hands. “It was shoes, but they had wheels on them! Tiny wheels that made them go round and round without much effort! And there was no magic involved! So he- he-!” He flapped his hands as he grinned big.

“Hold on, wheels on shoes? How would that work?” Janus said with a frown as he pulled off a glove and started to draw in the air. Roman paused in the middle of a motion with his hands to stare at the yellow line following Janus’ finger. Soon enough, a crude drawing of a shoe with too big wheels on the sides was floating in the air.

“Ooh! That looks like something I’m gonna try to make!” Remus said with a whistle as he leaned close to Janus to get a good look on the drawing.

“Well,” Roman said and lowered his hands to his lap, “the wheels were under the shoe and way smaller than that. I’ll try and draw it up later.”

Janus simply nodded and waved the hand to make the drawing disappear before putting the glove on again.

Remus was grinning. “Can’t wait! Now, go on!”

“So, he gave me a pair of these rolling shoes before putting on his own and helped me to get to the enclosure,” Roman said and his hands immediately began to make shapes in the air again. “And by the gods, it was awful! I couldn’t even stand on those things! My legs would just slide different ways under me. He had the audacity to laugh at me as I tried to stand on those nightmare things, and when I finally did, he encouraged me to try and move forward. I was like a newborn foal on ice!” Despite the supposed nightmare it was, Roman couldn’t stop smiling.

Remus grinned and Janus had a small smile on his lips as they listened to Roman speak.

“When I couldn’t get moving fast enough for him, he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along around the enclosure. Round and round we went and-” a dreamy sigh left him- “it was perfect. He held me close and gosh, I can still feel the warmth of his arm on my back as he held me steady. And when I had enough, he took a few laps by himself. You should’ve seen him! It was like he was born in those shoes!”

“You sound utterly smitten,” Janus said and Roman rolled his eyes.

Remus huffed. “Come with some news, dragonling!”

Janus flicked Remus’ nose, making him go cross eyed. “So, how does the date end?” He asked as Remus was busy rubbing his nose.

Roman’s shoulders sagged and he sighed. “We went out to get dinner and around there I woke up, as usual.” The fact that he was disappointed about that was clear as a day.

“Sounds like you had an absolute horrible day,” Janus hummed.

Rolling his eyes, Roman gave Janus a small smile. “Yeah, absolutely terrible.”

“That world sounds fun,” Remus said and flopped down in the bed again.

“I know,” Roman said with a sigh and laid down too. “Would give anything to live ther- mpfrh!” Roman spluttered as a hat was shoved in his face.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not say that. Those are dangerous words,” Janus said with a scolding voice.

After removing the hat from his face, Roman gave Janus a glare. “Yeah yeah, because you never know what kind of creature is listening,” he said in a mocking voice before he sighed. “I’m just tired of dad being such a stick in the ass about it all.

“Weeeell,” Remus said and both Roman and Janus looked at him, “I know what will cheer you up!”

Roman grinned while Janus groaned.

“Mudslide?”

“Mudslide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
